


Amity's feelings

by maacroncaii



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maacroncaii/pseuds/maacroncaii
Summary: Amity gets outed to the whole school about her being lesbian. Amity finally has to tell Luz how she feels, while dealing with her non accepting parents.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. After grom

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so its pretty shit. also if your one of my ibfs or irls, dont mention this. theres just one chapter for now

(once both Luz and Amity get home after grom)

**Amity's Pov:**

Oh my gosh, I danced with Luz. That was totally unexpected. Even if Luz danced with me, we danced just as friends. _GOD DAMIT AMITY, YOU COULD'VE JUST TOLD HER HOW YOU FELT._ I flopped on my bed then just glared out my window. My stupid brother and sister came in my room to probably taunt me. They both knew I was gay, but they weren't gonna go walk around openly saying that I was. At least they were somewhat respectful.

"Hey Lil sis, how'd your little dance go, " Edric said with sarcasm. 

I hated when he taunted me, but of course he didn't care. I gave him a dirty look, and continued to just look out my window. Luz was probably having a better night then I was. 

Emira told me, "So, did you tell her how you felt, or did you chicken out? "

Neither of my siblings were helping me. I told them I chickened out and didn't wanna do it anymore. 

"Luz just thinks that my fear was getting rejected, " I told them. 

They both sat down with me and, I think tried to sympathize with me??? I'm not sure. Oh well, maybe I'll feel better about it in the morning. For now I'll just look out my window and hope I can build up courage to tell her next time we see each other at school 


	2. Luz's night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry these chapters are so short, ill make them longer

**Luz's Pov:**

Tonight was fun, even if I couldn't face my mom. I keep thinking back on that dance I did with Amity, that was pretty cool. King walked in the room. I picked up his fuzzy little cute body, and we both started talking to each other.

"Hey King?"

"Yeah Luz"

"Before you guy's came, Amity had a note in her pocket"

Amity's note was stuck in my head. Even if it wasn't my business, I still wondered who that note was for. What if I picked up that other note? Would I know who she was gonna ask out? 

"King?"

"Yeah Luz?"

"I think I might like Amity?"

The silence between the two of us was so loud. King looked at me, and gave me a hug. We both looked out the window, and fell asleep. 


	3. morning

**Amity's Pov:**

_OH GOD I HAVE SCHOOL TODAY SHIT_. Before I could even process that it was the morning, my freaking siblings pushed me out of my bed. 

"WHAT THE HELL"

"Good morning lil sis, " my stupid siblings said. 

I gave them a death stare, and they started laughing cause my face turned completely red. _Welp, time to get up._

"So, you gonna tell Luz how you feel?"

I processed that sentence, then got dizzy by thinking about it. I said maybe, but we all knew that that was a lie. Well, I guess its time to leave.

**Luz's Pov:**

**"** Hey Luz? Luz? LUZ GET UP YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE. "

Yup and I rolled right across the room in my sleeping bag. _Oh no I see Amity today._ I went downstairs and made my bread jokes with King. 

Eda told me, "Hey uh kid, I heard you talking about Amity last night, just know that I support you no matter what. "

I've never been so happy to her words like that. King was a little confused, I don't think he grasps the idea of being lgbtq+, but at least he tries. 

"Hey Eda"

"Yeah kid?"

"Can I give you a hug?"

"Sure kid"

I was so happy that morning, I was almost late to school. 


	4. school

**Amity's Pov:**

Well, I'm at school, damn. _OH SHIT THERES LUZ CRAP._ I ran to the bathroom and hid, BUT THEN SHE CAME IN THE BATHROOM NO SZJFOSAENG.

"Uh, hey Amity whatcha doing on the floor?"

"Oh- Uh- Hey Luz-"

_AMITY PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER LADY OH MY GOSH ISHFKWAOEBG._

"So? How are you Luz?"

She gave me an awkward smile and just, stood there. Then she said good, THEN WALKED OUT AND MET UP WITH GUS AND WILLLOW. 

I splashed some water on my face, and I left the bathroom. Then I saw Sasha, oh god. Then I saw something in her hand, oh god. It was the ripped up note that I left after I danced with Luz. 

**Luz's Pov:**

"HEY GUS AND WILLOW HOW MY BESTIESSSSS"

I felt way more energetic after I talked with Eda this morning. 

"Hey Luz, got anything new with you, " they asked me. 

"Well uh, actually yes but I- I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM"

I stupidly ran off and went to go hide in the bathroom. Right when I walked in, I saw Amity. _OH NO, SHES HERE._

"Oh, uh hey Amity?"

She was on the floor, I think she was hiding from someone too. Wait-was she hiding from me?

She looked nervous when I walked in so, that was a possibility. She started talking to me and that was the- that was awkward. I stupidly walked out, and met up with my friends. _Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just walked out on Amity, I'll go apologize in abomination class._


End file.
